bratzdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz Rock Angelz Cloe Doll
Main Page Bratz Rock Angelz Description This Bratz Cloe doll is part of a popular range called Bratz Rock Angelz. The theme involves the girls dressing as rock chick superstars and rocking their music on their funky guitars to their own Rock Angelz CD. Chloe comes with 2 tracks and her own doll stand, she has brought heaps of entertainment to children all over the world with her trendy 80's outfits and range of accessories. Her co-star Rock Angelz are Sasha, Jade, Roxxi and Yasmin who also come with designer clothing, guitars and loads of cool accessories. There are so many toys available to accompany the doll such as the Bratz Cruiser - a red American style sports car for Cloe and her band members to cruise around in, and the Bratz Party Plane - a private jet for the stars to get to their next rock concert. Cloe's Appearance Many people have commented that Cloe is not one of the prettiest Bratz dolls compared to others like Sasha and Cloe. This is probably because she usually has bleach blonde hair, pale skin and sometimes an extremely thin face, which makes her look very unrealistic. This was particularly the case in the 'Cool Bratz' collection where her face was so thin, her lips almost covered the bottom half of her head. In Bratz Rock Angelz she is much more beautiful; her hair has been toned down to a light brown and her facial features are much more in proportion. Cloe has been used in majority of the themes, more than any other character therefore is probably the most popular Bratz doll of them all. She is also one of the four original Bratz characters along with Sasha, Yasmin and Jade. Cloe has beautiful long thick brown hair with blonde highlights and her usual large eyes and lips. In the Bratz Rock Angelz collection her lips are pale pink with a darker pink lip liner, and she has stunning light blue eyes, emphasised by dark eye make-up. She comes with two trendy outfits and a load of accessories so you can have hours of fun dressing her in different costumes. The first includes browny-red snakeskin knee high boots, tight dark denim jeans with red stitching to add detail, a red t-shirt and shiny black leather jacket. Her second outfit includes a sparkly red mini skirt and a concert t-shirt. She comes with a collectable red electric guitar and a gorgeous red snakeskin hat; the hat is not always included with the doll. Age Group Ideal for children 6 years + Band Extra's Bratz Rock Angelz Cloe doll (also known to her friends as 'Angel') comes dressed in a gorgeous winter fashion outfit that compliments the clothing of her other band members, Sasha, Cloe and Jade. If you buy the doll, she comes with the following funky accessories so can spend hours dressing her up and changing her appearance: Red sequin mini skirt Concert t-shirt Sunglasses 2 sets of trendy earrings A black or white guitar 2 sound-track CD Bracelets and necklace Red star shape hairbrush Belt Clip on boots Microphone and stand Stomach jewellery Rock Angelz P Cloe-rock-angelz-belt.jpg|Belt Cloe-rock-angelz-accessories.jpg|ACC Cloe-rock-angelz-brush.jpg|Brush Cloe-rock-angelz-cd.jpg|CD Cloe-rock-angelz-guitar.jpg|Gutair Cloe-rock-angelz-hat.jpg|Hat Cloe-rock-angelz-literature.jpg|Magazines Cloe-rock-angelz-stand.jpg|Stand Cloe-rock-angelz-top.jpg|Tank Top